


You're Never Entirely Alone

by JillAndJackalope



Series: The Haunted Tour Bus [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A Pale Tour Named Death 2018, Drabble, Other, groping and coping and snuggling oh my, things are not what they seem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillAndJackalope/pseuds/JillAndJackalope
Summary: What if Copia’s, “if you have the spirits with you, you’re never entirely alone” speech was meant to be both motivational to the audience, and canonical to Clergy lore — in the sense that Papas I, II, and III are constantly messing with him? His speaks in a softer tone during this speech, partly to be sweet, and partly to hide what’s going on with himself...





	You're Never Entirely Alone

Every time Copia wiggles his ass at the audience, Papa III spanks it. When he tilts his head down to speak with the crowd, Papa II pulls back on his collar to correct his posture. When he isn’t feeling himself up enough, Papa I redirects his hands. 

The Cardinal is stronger of spirit than the Papas fully knew in life, so they can’t make him flinch in the direction they want as often as they’d like. They have plenty of other things to deal with in Hell, but still want to keep an eye on their beloved (and cause of their current predicament) Ghost Project. At least one of them stays with him at all times while he’s on tour. 

Copia appreciates aspects of it. Papa III’s crisp makeup lines required a steady hand, and the Cardinal’s own makeup has improved since his first tour. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like where the phantom hands traveled sometimes, even if it means resisting his urges in the moment so he doesn’t rip through his pants on stage and get arrested. He wouldn’t care about his own personal criminal record, but the PR nightmare that would ensue for Ghost, and by extension, The Clergy…

He’s never entirely alone. Sometimes he gets hints about how his current visitor feels he should shift his habits to be more efficient, or be a better leader, right down to how he brushes his teeth. An object may seem to move slightly on its own to get his attention. When they’re especially pleased with him, he may find his shoes polished when he hadn’t touched them yet, or his rats fed before he even enters his trailer. He’ll mutter to them when he’s otherwise alone, sometimes struggling to balance a respectful tone with an attempt to reinforce his downtrodden boundaries. If he’s especially tired after a show, his decorum may slip, which earns him objects in his path perilous to stocking feet, or, once, even a door slam in the face. 

The interactions have been leaning much more toward being friendly, though, this tour. Even affectionate. 

Copia had thought that the triptych backdrop honoring all of them, complete with a caption proclaiming each to be an asshole, was a blunt way of displaying both respect for them and asking for more respect _from_ them. He would never have dared called them names while they were alive, so it was also commissioned as a dominance display. Sometimes an insult can be viewed as a compliment, though, and the Papas had all regularly done so in life. Perhaps this remains true.

He could have sworn that he only got half of his suit off before collapsing on his bunk after the show. Waking up naked, carefully tucked under his blankets, with the feeling of both spooning and being spooned, was and wasn’t a surprise. Cracking an eye open to see a semi-solid mop of black hair in front of him felt natural. Closing his eye, he exhales, nuzzling forward slightly, and pushing his ass backwards a bit. A hand finds his hip.

If you have ghosts, you really do have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in late November 2018. A late-night idea and a brief online conversation (which will be credited if the other person is comfortable with that) spurred this on. I haven't written in awhile, but did most of this in one quick sitting.
> 
> UPDATE: Edited slightly on April 4, 2019. I'm working on a longer sequel, which will feature more of a plot, and possibly smut; at the very least, a similar level of raunchiness to what you just read. Thank you all so much for the astounding amount of support!


End file.
